


Hotline Bling

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Series: La Petite Mort [4]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kate gives good phone, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Richie gives good phone as well, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: As a struggling college student, Kate makes extra money by working for the Titty Twister Sex Line. It's easy money but Kate is starting to feel the strain of her secret gig, after her ex boyfriend slut shames her all over campus and she receives a weirder than usual call about a very hard lump of rock. The fact that she's crushing hard on her new study buddy, Richie Gecko, isn't helping much either.





	Hotline Bling

It was late; far too late for Kate to still be awake but she needed to cram in a few extra hours of study; Dr Banner had unsubtly hinted that he was going to spring a test on them tomorrow. Training to be a vet was all Kate had wanted to do since she was tiny but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t hard. Half her life seemed to be spent with her face firmly stuck in a book. Looking down at her paper, Kate chewed on the end of her pen as she read through the first question; Which of the following techniques is the most appropriate method for durable skin closure of a 180 degree circumferential cutaneous defect involving the metatarsal surface in a golden retriever?

 

**a. Deep circumflex iliac axial pattern flap, ventral branch**

 

**b. Reverse saphenous conduit flap**

 

**c. Caudal superficial epigastric axial pattern flap**

 

**d. Genicular axial pattern flap**

 

Easy, Kate thought to herself, as she checked the box for B; she’d practised that very technique on a little dog called Baxter just the other week. Stifling a yawn, Kate felt that she had a couple more hours left in her before she needed to hit the hay. She was halfway through another question when her phone rang; her “work” phone that is. If someone had told Kate two months ago that she’d be making money as a sex line operator, she would have laughed in their face.  

 

It had been about halfway through her first semester, when Kate had complained to her new friend Jessica that she was struggling to make ends meet. Her dad was a Pastor which didn’t exactly pay much, and after the sudden death of her mother, the Fullers were having to survive on one paycheque. Kate hadn’t wanted to add to her families money troubles, so she had taken every waitressing job that was going and ended up almost flunking her last term; the time she spent bussing tables she should have been spent studying. 

 

“Just do what I do,” Jessica had shrugged as she hung out in Kate’s room for a study session, “You’d earn more in one hour than you would in a whole month at that greasy dinner.”

 

Jessica hadn’t even been embarrassed when she informed Kate that the new laptop she’d got, was bought and paid for by her job at the Titty Twister Sex Line; servicing late night callers who were just looking for a little bit of relief. A sex line was _not_ what Kate had in mind but she couldn’t help but be a little jealous whenever Jessica showed up in a new pair of jeans, or was able to afford actual food instead of the Ramen noodles that Kate was living off.

 

“Oh come on Kate,” Jessica had urged, “It’s not that bad; you don’t have to do anything with the sleaze balls. Just throw in a few “fuck me big boys” until they’re groaning down the phone at you.”

 

“What if I’m not good at it though?” Kate had fretted, amazed that she was even considering it, “Ive never done anything like that before.”

 

“It’s just dirty talk,” Jessica had informed her as she pulled her phone out and set it on loud speaker, “Didn’t you do anything like that with Kyle?”

 

Kyle had been Kate’s boyfriend at the time and the most she’d gotten out of him the few times they’d had sex, was a couple of grunts. The sex hadn’t even been a very pleasurable experience either; mostly it had just hurt and the few times that she felt the stirrings of an orgasm, Kyle had already finished and rolled off her.

 

“Ohh it’s ringing!” Jessica had squealed excitedly, ignoring Kate’s protests, “Just listen to me; you’ll pick it up quick enough.”

 

She’d then proceeded to have the dirtiest, filthiest conversation with some guy called “Master”, that Kate had ever heard in her life; some of the phrases Jessica used made Kate’s hair curl. It was a bit gross having to listen to all the heavy breathing and the fact that the “Master” was obviously touching himself, but the phone call had lasted barely five minutes. Once she was done, Jessica let out a loud hoot of laughter at the look on Kate’s face. 

 

“Aww babe,” she chuckled as Kate continued to go bright red, “Kyle really doesn’t do _anything_ for you does he?”

 

Then she showed Kate her bank balance; for less than five minutes work she’d received six hundred dollars. 

 

“I’m in,” Kate had said determinedly before she could back out, whilst Jessica had whooped with delight. 

 

She’d had to listen in on a few more phone calls before she got the hang of it; Kyle had been her only boyfriend so Kate didn’t have a vast sexual history to draw on. Jessica had made it look so easy and Kate had watched, fascinated, as her friend morphed into this whole other person; blushing furiously as Jessica described in graphic detail what she would do to her gentleman caller. Then she’d shoved the phone over to Kate when the next call had come through, giggling loudly when Kate had frozen as the guy had asked her to “Rub that wet little pussy of yours for me.”

 

“You just need an alter ego,” Jessica had told her once she had ended the call, “So you don’t feel like those guys are actually doing that stuff to _you.”_

 

That had sounded infinitely better and a lot less personal; plus it wouldn’t give away who she really was if, god forbid, anyone she knew had called.

 

“Lets call you… Amaru,” Jessica suggested as she laid out on Kate’s bed, munching on cheese strings, “It sounds exotic and guys love that shit.”

 

“Amaru?” Kate had queried, still unsure if she should back out of this, “Where did you get that from?”

 

“That guy I banged last semester, you know, the professor,” Jessica reminded her and Kate turned her nose up; that guy was super creepy, “He was writing some book about this Queen of the underworld or some rubbish. He kept trying to dress me up in this ridiculous bondage outfit.”  

 

“Amaru it is,” Kate had agreed as she set up her new work phone; her heart hammering as it began to ring almost instantly. 

 

After that, Kate had fallen into her role as a provider of sexual gratification pretty quickly. Amaru, who was sexy, confident and a bit of a badass, was more than willing to take over for her and Kate found that she could still preserve a little piece of herself. The creepy bit was when they started asking Kate questions; what she was wearing, what she looked like or if her pussy was wet yet. Amaru, Kate had decided, was tall, raven haired with giant breasts and constantly lounged around in a variety of leather underwear, just waiting for the right man to come and pleasure her. In reality Kate is just about five foot tall and slightly laking in the boob department; not that she minds. After seeing all the hassle Jessica gets with her double D’s, Kate is rather thankful for her smaller chest. The sex line had also given her a few ideas about her own sex life; namely that it wasn’t very good. Kyle wouldn’t even go down on her, not even when she asked him, or touch her a bit more in certain places and had made Kate feel guilty for even asking. He hadn't even liked that she masturbated; threatened no doubt, by what she could do with her own hands that he seemed uninterested in doing. Kate hadn't seen it as that much of a big deal when she had finished herself off but Kyle had complained that she was “emasculating” him. It wasn't like she was expecting the world, but an orgasm or two would have been nice. 

 

“Girls don’t need to masturbate,” he’d told her as he climbed on top of her, even though Kate was barely even wet, “That’s a guy thing.”

 

Then she’d laid there, bored out of her brain as he grunted away, thinking about all the money she was missing out by having to spend the evening with him. Kate only took calls at night, so every minute was precious to her and Kyle and his misogynistic idiocy was eating into her working hours. She’d made over five hundred dollars in forty minutes once, just by describing exactly what her feet looked like whilst some old man heavy breathed down the phone to her. It didn’t take long before she was making bank and Kyle had started to ask questions; like how she could afford a new laptop all of a sudden. 

 

“Where are you getting all this stuff from?” he’d asked her as Kate booted up her new Macbook, “I thought your family was poor?”

 

She’d ended up telling him in the end, she was never very good at lying, and Kyle hadn’t taken it very well. After calling her a “cheap whore”, a “slut” and a “Prostitute,” he’d stormed out of her room; leaving Kate in floods of tears. He’d ended up dumping her over the phone and even Kate could see the irony in that. 

 

“He was an asshole,” Jessica had growled as she comforted Kate, “You can do better than that dickhead.”

 

In all honesty, Jessica was right and after an hour of moping; Kate wasn’t all that sorry to see him go. When it came down to it, she was more invested in becoming a vet then she was in preserving her relationship with Kyle. This wasn't going to a forever job but if it would allow her to pay her bills and be able to study at the same time, Kate was all in. Still, Kate is a little surprised when she answers the call; the guy sounds more her age and not like the middle aged weirdos she normally gets. He’s probably still a lonely pervert, Kate always pictures the guys that call sat in their parents basements, so Kate doesn't feel to bad for him. 

“Hi; this is Amaru,” Kate purrs seductively down the phone; her alter ego taking control and leaving Kate to go back to her studying, “What can I do for you this evening?”

 

Having Amaru in her head helped Kate to detach from the creepy guys she was talking too, almost like she wasn’t even in her own body. It also came in handy when she had more important things to do; like studying for her finals or drying her hair. All though, sometimes it did freak her out how much control her alter ego seemed to have over her and, on a few occasions Amaru had slipped through when she wasn’t wanted. Kate had been paying her credit card bill over the phone only to realise that she’d been talking in that low, sensual voice she reserved specifically for Amaru; no wonder the teller she’d been dealing with had asked her if she wanted to go out for a drink. Hopefully her latest client is going to be a quick one, because Kate still has a mountain of studying to do _and_ a lot of long hair to wash before bed.

 

“Yes, hello,” the guy says, his breathing getting quicker with obvious excitement, “I’ve got this _thing_ that I was wondering if you could help me with.”

 

Why do men always refer to their penis as their “thing”? Why can’t they just use the proper anatomical name for it, and not make out like it’s some weird extension of their body? Whatever; the guy is clearly just looking for something to jerk off to, even if he does sound ridiculously polite about it. He sounds like a first timer which is a good thing; it should only take Kate a few “Your cock is so big” and “I’m so horny for you” to get him off _and_ of the phone. 

 

“I can help you with anything you need honey,” Kate says, her voice lowering an octave as she flicks through her text book, “Where's your “thing” right now?”

 

Kate chewed her pen, only half listening as she waited for him to reply. Dr Banner had hinted that he was going throw in some anatomical drawings for them label tomorrow and, unfortunately, Kate was a terrible drawer. Mostly she just drew stick animals and hoped for the best but that wouldn’t cut it in a real exam. If her caller hurried up, she might be able to dig out some drawing paper and get some practice in. 

 

“It’s in my hand,” the guys tells her, sounding very pleased with himself, “I thought I’d get it out before hand; so you could tell me what to do with it.”

 

‘Course you did, Kate thinks to herself, as she moves on and tries to memorise the exact amount of anaesthetic needed to to knock out a household cat. It strange to think of someone sat on the other end of the phone with their genitals in their hand, whilst she’s sitting at her desk in an pair of old jeans with second day hair. Normally they start grunting away at her by now, Kate hates that bit, but this guy seems to be a bit of a slow start. 

 

“What does it feel like baby?” she purrs encouragingly, as she runs a yellow highlighter across the page and marks her spot with a sticky label so she’ll know to come back to it later. 

 

“Umm,” the guy mumbles, clearly thinking for a moment or two, “Hard?”

 

Pfft; why can they never think of anything original? If Kate had a dollar for every time a guy said their dick was hard when it wasn’t, she’d be a very rich woman. 

 

“Why don't you rub it,” Kate whispers suggestively as she scribbles down a couple of facts about canine tooth extraction onto her flash cards, “Tell me how big it is.”

 

“Oh I measured it already and it's twelve inches,” the guy tells her, sounding pretty pleased with himself and Kate has no way to know if he’s being truthful or not. 

 

Not that it matters either way; it’s not like he’s here to whip it out for Kate to judge for herself, thank god. Her vibrator is a good nine inches and that’s more than enough for her to handle. It’s more than likely that phone guy is just over exaggerating and he’s only packing a couple of inches at best. Guys could be super weird about stuff like that, Kate had found during her time with the Titty Twisters. Having only ever seen one mans naked penis, Kate wasn’t even sure what counted as big anyway; surely it was more how you used it? Not how big it was? Kyle had never even been able to give her an orgasm and Kate had summarised that he was about average sized so maybe it _is_ better if its bigger? Jessica would probably be able to tell her, she was scarily open about her sex life, but then she’d just nag Kate about getting herself hooked up with a guy. Kate didn’t do one night stands or sex with random people and the irony isn’t lost on her that she works for a sex line. With the amount of studying she had to do, Kate didn’t have time for a boyfriend anyway; at least thats what she tells her self. Speaking of which, she still needs to get rid of Odd Guy so she can cram a bit more for her test. 

 

“Wow,” Kate mummers; pulling the cap of a highlighter pen off with her teeth, “That _is_ impressive.”

 

Digging out some coloured flash cards from her stationary basket, Kate sets to work trying to draw a vaguely realistic looking dog skeleton. She’s _ok_ at dogs, mainly because they’re quite small and its the only one thats ever come up in her previous tests. It turns out looking a weird blob with eyes, so she gives up and tries again whilst Odd Guy carries on the conversation. He’s breathing rather hard now and Kate smiles to herself; she gives good phone. 

 

“Thanks!” he tells her; sounding far too enthusiastic for Kate’s liking, “That’s what I thought as well!”

 

It’s probably tiny, Kate decides, as she abandons the dog skeleton and instead, scribbles down a crude drawing of the bone structure of a domestic cattle. Clients always seem to delight in telling her just _exactly_ what they’d do her with their huge, throbbing, rock hard cock. Mostly, it just sounds like whatever they wanted to do to her would end up in a trip to the emergency room. They always want to just ram it straight into her as well, with never any talk of foreplay; not that she _wants_ to sleep with any of these creepy guys. Kyle had been the same though and the few times they’d done it, Kate had never felt anything more than a stirring of an orgasm. Poor Odd Guy; he’s probably never even touched a woman before.  

 

“You need my help with that,” she whispers, not that she would have any clue what to do with a twelve inch penis, “If you can’t handle it all on your own?”

 

Maybe he just wants to jerk off down the phone to her, whilst Kate throws in some semi-enthusiastic “Oh baby” and “You’re _so_ big” to pass the time. That’s usually what most of her calls entail; unless you count the guy who likes to pretend he’s having sex with aliens. 

 

“Yes! That's why I'm calling,” Odd Guy tells her, sounding even more excited and Kate can already tell that this is going to eat into her much needed study time. 

 

Why couldn’t he just stick on a porno and leave her alone? Or rub himself off to some dirty magazines or find himself a real girl to have sex with? Because you need the money dummy, a little voice in the back of her head tells her. It’s true; Kate is still a few grand short on next months tuition fee. Holding back a disgruntled sigh, Kate tries to channel Amaru and get Odd Guy to the point where her services will no longer be required. 

 

You want me to put it in my hand and rub it for you?” she flirts, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, “Make it even bigger?”

 

“Huh,” Odd Guy says, sounding surprised, “I didn't even realise you could do that; it's pretty big all ready.”

 

He sounds far to innocent to be ringing a sex line and Kate wonders if she might have a virgin on her hands. Normally those calls end with either elated yelling, sobbing or someones mom yelling down the phone at her for corrupting their kid. Kate really doesn’t have time for that right now, being yelled at is never fun, and often times Kate will find herself in tears afterwards. Most of the time she hates having to do this, but she can’t afford to turn down such good money. Pushing that dilemma aside for now, she decides to go with a more gentle approach. 

 

“I can make anything bigger sweetie,” she whispers sensually, cutting out another flash card as she says it, “Anything at all.” 

 

“Cool, do you think I could watch?” he asks her hopefully, and Kate rolls her eyes so hard she can practically see the back of her skull. “I’m really into that kind of stuff.”

 

Of course you are, Kate thinks to herself, just like every other guy on this planet. How about thinking about the girl for once, huh? Maybe she would like an orgasm as well and _not_ have the guy fall asleep on top of her when it’s her turn. She almost says this out loud, but Odd Guy doesn’t need to know about all the ins and outs about her break up with Kyle. 

 

“Sure baby,” she says drily, “Whatever you need.” 

 

“Then do you think it could be added to your collection?” Odd Guy asks excitedly, “Maybe with my name on…?” 

 

Ugh, this guy must have not gotten the memo, because she's not a porn star! Odd Guy probably thinks she’s going to film herself getting off to his amazing conversational skills, and then stick it on the internet for him to perv over. If he wanted a cam girl he should have called one, instead of bothering her when she’s trying to remember the correct way to stitch up a caesarean incision. 

 

“Sure; you want me to suck on it whilst you watch?” It comes out as more aggressive than she intended, but Odd Guy doesn’t seem to pick up on this.

 

“I don't think that would be very hygienic,” he tells her and she can almost hear him frowning, “It's been in some dirty places.” 

 

He really is very odd, Kate thinks to herself, as she adds some coloured stickers to her flash cards. Plus, the “dirty places” line seems like its come straight out of an old 80s porno. Perhaps thats all the sexual experience he has; old pornos and some misguided masturbation techniques. Not that Kate has had much experience herself, but she at least knows how to masturbate. Either way, Odd Guy seemingly hasn’t spent much time around women and his knowledge of sex seems to be very limited, so maybe she shouldn’t be _too_ hard on him. Or, failing that, help him on his way a bit faster so she can get back to drawing her stick animals.

 

“My tongue could give it a good clean,” she murmurs suggestively, “Lick the dirt right off.”

 

“Is that a new scientific way of doing it now?” Odd Guy ask her, his curiosity clearly peaked, “I’ve never heard of it being done like that before.” 

 

Hmmm seems like Odd Guy is into some sort of weird science based role play; thank god Kate doesn’t have to dress up in any weird outfit for him to stare at her in. It’s getting late though and Kate needs to wrap this up if she’s going to get anywhere on her test tomorrow, so she goes straight in for the kill.   

 

“You want to fuck my pussy with it?” Kate purrs as she digs around in her closet for an extra towel, “Put those twelve inches to good use?”

 

Kate _hates_ the word “Pussy”; maybe its because she’s training to be a vet but the word has always grossed her out. Odd Guy seems a little over whelmed, poor thing, as she can hear him spluttering on the end of the line. Or maybe he really was hard after all and her words have brought him over the edge finally. 

 

“Excuse me?” he stammers, “I don’t think…”

 

Ok, maybe he’s not quite there yet, Kate thinks to herself as she gets her shampoo caddie out. No big deal; Kate’s got plenty of tricks up her sleeve for tricky customers. 

 

“Come on baby,” she groans in a completely over the top manor as she wanders back to her desk and sits back down, “Fuck me with that _big_ cock of yours.”

 

“Urn I’m not really sure…”

 

“Don’t be shy honey,” Kate says distractedly as she copies out a few names of animal pain medication that might come up tomorrow, “You just tell me where you’re going to stick that _big_ , _hard_ cock of yours and…”

 

Kate doesn’t get to find out where he’d like to stick it, because Odd Guy is suddenly interrupting her. She tries not to be too irritated, sometimes they like to tell her what gross things they want to do to her as well, but Kate _really_ needs him to hurry up. In fact, she’s so annoyed that it takes her a minute or two to catch up on why he interrupted her in the first place. 

 

 

“Excuse me… excuse me… sorry to interrupt but is this not the number for the Geographical Institute?” he asks her, sounding confused and embarrassed, “I thought I was talking to a scientist about a rock I found.”

 

Kate’s whole body goes numb with shock; her cheeks turning redder and redder as she registers what Odd Guy is saying to her. It takes her a while to even get a word out; her head a mess of shame and embarrassment. Maybe this was just some dumb prank? It seems like a pretty far fetched story to make up though, but Kate hates the thought that she’s the butt of someones joke. 

 

“No,” Kate says flatly, “This is a sex line.”

 

“Oh,” Not So Odd Guy mutters and Kate hear the awkwardness in his voice, “And I take it you can’t help me with the rock I found?”

 

“Again, no.”

 

There’s a short pause and Kate is about to ask Odd Guy if he’s ok, when he yells “SETH!” so loudly that she has to hold the phone away from her ear, “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!” The sound of someone laughing uproariously echoes in the background, followed by a scuffling sound and lots of yelling. Kate slams the phone down; her face a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. Did he really think he had the the wrong number or was it just some dumb prank designed to mess with her? Over her time as a “call girl”, Kate had learnt that guys would try anything if they thought it would get them a freebie. Or she’d get the darker end of the spectrum and would have to endure people screaming at her that she was going to hell or calling her a prostitute. Don’t they think that she would pick another job if she could? Did they really think that this is how she wanted to spend her evenings? Listening to dirty old men grunting down the phone to her was not her idea of a good time. It all came back down to the money though; her father was in no position to help her so Kate was stuck until she graduated. 

 

“I’m not a whore,” she tells herself defiantly as she pulls on her robe and shower slippers.

 

Her phone vibrates again but Kate ignores it and heads off for a shower; trying to push aside the feeling of shame she gets when her extra curricular actives become a little bit too real. There’s a text on her phone from her new study buddy, Richard Gecko, when she gets back; confirming the time and place they were meeting tomorrow. Kate shoots him a reply and drags one of her text books into bed with her, even though she really should get some sleep. An hour later Kate can barely keep her eyes open and, yawning hugely, decides that it’s finally time for bed. A good nights sleep would be handy if she’s going to make a good impression on her study buddy tomorrow; she wouldn’t want to fall asleep on him. Her “work” phone buzzes again, but Kate shoves it in her draw before rolling over and falling into a blissful sleep.  

 

It was mid morning the next day when Kate all but threw herself into one of the uncomfortable armchairs at the Java Hut; yawning hugely. Dr Banners pop quiz had almost sucked her brain right out of her head, and Kate is in dire need of some coffee and anything thats loaded with sugar. She’s got about half an hour before her study buddy turns up, so Kate decides to use that time by drinking copious amounts of caffeine and trying not to fall asleep. It doesn’t take her long to perk up once she’s had her first cup, and she starts idly wondering what Richard Gecko is going to turn out to be like. The Study Buddy scheme was designed to match students up with partners who had similar working patterns and could provide each other with help and support during exam time. You didn’t necessarily have to be doing the same course, as it was more about learning different study skills off each other and eating copious amounts of pizza. This was the first time Kate had decided to use the scheme; studying can become lonely and she found she was barely leaving her room for days at a time. Richard Gecko was studying Biochemical Engineering and Mathematics, which made him sound terrifyingly clever, but the Study Buddy rep had assured her that they were a perfect fit for each other. Maybe he can help her draw the animal skeletons she was so terrible at. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and the memory of that weird phone call last night is brought back to her; leaving Kate feeling guilty and ashamed. However, once she sees the name on the caller ID, Kate quickly picks up.

 

“Hi Daddy,” she answers, her face splitting into a huge smile; Kate missed her dad more and more now she was so far away.

 

“Hey KatieCakes,” he sing songs and Kate grins broadly at her childhood nickname, “How’s my clever little girl doing?”

 

Ten minutes later, Kate finishes up her weekly check in call with her dad; he liked to make sure that college life hadn’t seduced her away from the wholesome christian values she’d been brought up with. For the most part they hadn’t as Kate didn’t drink, didn’t smoke and the only parties she went to were study parties. Pastor Fuller didn’t need to know about her side gig as a provider of sexy moans and groans for online perverts. Her phone beeps again, this time its a text from Richard Gecko to say he was running a little late, and Kate decides to use her time wisely and cram in some more study time before he gets here. 

 

“More coffee Miss?” the waitress asks as she clears away Kate’s drained mug.

 

“Oh yes please,” Kate replies; she needs a least two more cups to feel human again.

 

It’s when the waitress returns with her steaming cup of coffee that Kate looks up, and notices the _very_ cute guy that was standing in line near her table. She can’t quite see his face, only the back of him, but that was more than enough for now; he has a very firm looking butt. Cute Guy must have come in when Kate was pulling one of her ridiculously heavy textbooks out of her book bag, and it’s becoming increasingly hard not to stare. 

 

“Get a grip Kate,” she scolds herself as she props the book up in front of her and takes a pen out. 

 

Burying her head back into her book, Kate tries to ignore Cute Guy and get on with learning how to effectively tranquillise a horse. Her good intentions don’t last for long though, as the book stars to slide back down onto the table as Cute Guy moves forward in the line; his long legs moving swiftly. It would have been at this point that Jessica would have rolled her eyes, pulled Kate from her seat and shoved her into the path of Cute Guy. Apparently it was “ridiculous” that someone who spent their evenings getting guys off on the phone, didn’t have the confidence to ask a real guy out. 

 

“Just because Kyle was a jerk and didn’t know what a clitoris was,” Jessica had lamented one night as they stuffed down pizza after a long day of classes, “Doesn’t mean they’re all like that.”

 

“I don’t have time for guys,” Kate had grumbled as she picked a pepperoni slice off her pizza, “I’ve got too much work to do.”

 

“You need to get laid girl,” Jessica had scoffed, “Seriously; a good ride on the dick train will ease all that tension right out of you.”

 

“The dick train?” Kate said, turning her nose up at her friends crude analogy, “Eww.”

 

Besides; who says Cute Guy would even be interested in her anyway? There’s no harm in asking, a little voice in her head tells her, but Kate has been wary of guys ever since Kyle told all his friends how she earns her extra money. They still shouted “slut” and “whore at her whenever they saw her out on the quad, even going so far as to stick the Titty Twister number up on the school notice board with a crudely drawn picture of Kate giving someone a blow job. Thats why she ended up shut in her room most of the time; to avoid the taunts and jeers of Kyle’s oafish friends. It wasn’t until Jessica had threatened to tell everyone about Kyle’s “micro dick”, and had punched him on the nose for good measure, that his posse had let up and left Kate alone.  

 

“NEXT!” the barista screams and Kate is startled out of her trip down memory lane by Cute Guy striding purposely past her table. 

 

An elderly lady on the opposite table catches her gawping and smiles warmly at her; causing Kate to blush furiously. He’s almost next in line and Kate realises with a sinking feeling that once he’s got his beverage, he’ll be gone and she’ll be stuck with her books again. Throwing caution to the wind, Kate shifts the table a little bit and angles her chair so she can get a better look at him. Cute Guy turns towards the menu and Kate catches a glimpse of some thick framed glasses and the fact that he’s carrying a shoulder bag that appears to have a whole library in it. 

 

“He’s a handsome one, isn’t he?” The old lady chuckles as she passes Kate’s table on her way out, “If only I were a few years younger!”

 

Maybe she wasn’t being as subtle as she thought, Kate thinks, as the lady pats her arm and heads out the door. Jessica would have been rolling her eyes at her right now; trying to encourage Kate to make a move. How do you even _make_ a move though? Her dad had never allowed her to date until she left for college and even then, Kate hadn’t had to do very much. Kyle had barged up to her in the library during Kate’s first week off college and asked her out; she’d been too shocked to say anything but yes. After that they were just “Boyfriend and Girlfriend”, and Kate had lost her virginity to him on his creaky old dorm bed. Once he turned out to be a complete douchebag, Kate had given up on men and instead concentrated on her studies. Maybe Cute Guy isn’t like that, she think hopefully as she risks another look at him.

 

“NEXT!” The barista screams again and Cute Guy takes his position at the counter but unfortunately he’s too far away for Kate to hear the sound of his voice. 

 

Cute Guy pushes his glasses a bit further up his nose, which Kate thinks is adorable, as he reads the menu board with interest. Hopefully he’s not one of these people who like all the strange syrups and sugars, that people seem to dump in their already perfect cup of coffee. Or maybe he’s a tea drinker? He looks like someone who takes care of himself so maybe he’s into herbal teas? Kate cranes her neck a bit to get a better look and finds that Cute Guy is very tall and has lovely thick, dark hair and that probably feels amazing if you were to run your fingers through it. Unfortunately, she’s too caught up in her daydream to move quick enough when Cute Guy suddenly turns around; looking directly at her. Flushing furiously, Kate rams her book up as close to her face as possible and sinks down low in her chair, praying he didn’t notice her staring. The embarrassment was worth it though, as even from way over here she could see how attractive he was; lovely pale skin setting off those big blue eyes and set of full lips that look far too kissable to be allowed. He’s probably got a girlfriend, Kate tells herself despondently, but that doesn’t stop her from peeking out from behind her book once more. 

 

“LARGE MINT TEA!” The barista bellows and Cute Guy turns around to collect his order; looks like her guess had been right. 

 

Kate is still discreetly trying to check out Cute Guy, and his butt, whilst he waits by the counter when her line of sight is suddenly blocked by someone rudely standing in front of her. Looking up past a pair of tight leather trousers, that are at least a size too small, Kate finds a man with straggly blonde hair and an ill fitting leather jacket smirking down at her. Something about him seems oddly familiar but Kate can’t quite put her finger on it. 

 

“Can I help you?” Kate challenged, trying to look past him to watch Cute Guy adding a cinnamon roll to his order.

 

Without even asking if the seat is free, or if Kate even minds, the guy pulls out the chair opposite her and sits himself down. Grinning broadly at her; his eyes roam over her body and Kate starts to feel distinctly uncomfortable. Also, his large head entirely blocks her view of Cute Guy. 

 

“Don’t I know you?” he asks her, before Kate has a chance to ask him to leave, “I’m _sure_ I recognise you from somewhere.” 

 

Kate has never seen this man before in her life; she wouldn’t be caught dead with someone who wore leather trousers and thought it was ok to ogle woman’s breasts. 

 

“No,” she tells him flatly, wishing that he would go away and she can get back to checking out Cute Guy for the final time before he leaves, “Sorry, but I don’t know you. You must have me confused with someone else.”

 

“Are you sure? Cus you sound _awfully_ familiar,” the guy smirks as he stares unashamedly at her breasts, causing Kate to subconsciously pull her top up, “Maybe you’d know me better as Sex Machine.”  

 

The realisation of who he is hits her like a punch in the gut; “Sex Machine” is actually Dr Tanner, Jessica’s creepy old history professor. It also puts paid to her little theory that he’d been one of her more creepy late night callers. Tanner smiles at her, in what he clearly thinks is a sexy way, but Kate can’t help but cringe; he’s old enough to be her father.  

 

“That was _you,_ wasn’t it?” he leers, his eyes zeroing in on her crotch, “The girl who was _begging_ for me to rub my dick all over her pussy.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kate mumbles, her face going red, as Tanner tries to put his hand on her leg, “Would you please leave?”

 

Kate knocks his hand away from her leg and sends her empty coffee cup smashing to the floor. Tanner is lucky he doesn’t get a slap, but people are starting to look over at them; including Cute Guy.

 

“Don’t be a spoil sport honey,” he says, grinning as his hand goes for her leg again, “So how about it Amaru; you wanna see my dick for real?”

 

Without even waiting to think up a response; Kate snatches up her bag and bolts from the coffee shop, her hair flying out behind her as she goes. That was stupid, she’d been so stupid to listen to Jessica and do the telephone job; no matter how much it paid. What if there were more creeps like that who would recognise her?  She’s almost halfway up the road, not even knowing where she’s heading to, when she hears someone calling out after her.

 

“EXCUSE ME!” Someone shouts at her from behind and Kate turns around to find Cute Guy hurrying up the road after her. 

 

Oh, Kate thinks, maybe her day isn’t about to suck after all, until she realises that Cute Guy must have heard everything Tanner was saying to her. Maybe he thinks he can get in on the action as well, she thinks disappointedly, because why else would he have followed her? Or it would be just her luck that Cute Guy turned out to be a serial killer. He’s almost reached her now, his long legs moving faster than her short ones, and Kate decides to stand her round. Before she went away to college her brother, Scott, had shown her some self defence moves and Kate could probably hold her own if Cute Guy tries to attack her. Or failing that, she could give him a swift kick in the balls. He’s in front of her now, looking windswept and beautiful and Kate is wishing that she’d worn some concealed to cover up the circles under her eyes. 

 

“Phew,” he breaths as he comes to a halt, “I didn’t think I’d catch up to you, you’re really fast!”

 

When you have short legs, you learn to be quick and Kate eyes him warily. He might be cute but that doesn’t mean he still isn’t after something she isn’t willing to give away for free.  

 

 “I’m not a prostitute,” Kate blurts out before she can stop herself, “If you’re looking for a freebie than you ain’t getting it from me!” 

 

“What?” Cute Guy asks, his face scrunching up in confusion, “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s just… you left your book.”

 

He’s holding out her Animal Anthropology textbook and Kate takes it from him; blushing furiously and feeling like an idiot.

 

“Oh,” she mutters sheepishly as she stuffs it back into her bag, “Thanks.”

 

They both stand their awkwardly for a minute or two; Kate battling with herself if she shouldn’t just turn tail and run. Her study buddy is probably at the cafe by now but Kate is _never_ going in there again. 

 

“Your not Kate Fuller by any chance are you?” Cute Guy asks her, braking the silence and sounding slightly hopefully. 

 

“Yeah,” Kate says carefully; she’s still not sure she shouldn’t be running in the opposite direction, “How did you know that?”

 

If he’s one of Kyle’s loser friends, he definitely _is_ getting a swift kick in the balls; no matter how pretty he is.

 

“Oh!” he exclaims excitedly, too excitedly for someone that’s plotting on murdering her, “I’m Richard. Richard Gecko; your study buddy.”

 

Someone up there must be looking out for her, because there’s no way that Kate would ever be _this_ lucky. Meanwhile, whilst Kate is thanking her lucky stars, Cute Guy or rather Richard, is talking at about nineteen miles an hour.  

 

“I _thought_ it was you when you came in but you had that guy with you, and I didn’t want to interrupt, my brother is always telling me I have terrible people skills, I didn’t want to annoy you either in case it _wasn’t_ you but then it _was_ you and…”

 

It all comes out very fast, like he’s not used to talking to people or talking in general and Kate tries to keep up with his verbal stream of consciousness. 

 

“… That guy seemed pretty creepy though, and I was worried because you didn’t look happy he was sitting there, _then_ I saw you left your book so I ran after you, but I didn’t want to scare you, but I _did_ scare you..”

 

He trails off looking slightly embarrassed but Kate is more interested in the fact that Cute Guy as turned into Cute Study Buddy Guy. 

 

“Kate,” she says, holding out her hand for him to shake; getting a little tingle when his large hand wraps around her small one.

 

“Richard,” he tells her, smiling gratefully at her that she sidestepped his awkwardness, “But everyone calls me Richie.”   

 

Half an hour later they’re secluded in the big cosy armchairs at the Kitty Cats Cafe; two chocolate milkshakes laid out on the table in front of them. The earlier embarrassment of her conversation with Dr Tanner was long forgotten and Kate was too wrapped in talking to Richie to care about being outed as sex phone worker. Richie had left his cinnamon roll and tea back at the cafe so Kate had treated him to a blueberry muffin, which he insisted on sharing with her. 

 

“So, you’re training to be a vet?” Richie ask her as he cuts the muffin in half and puts a slice on a napkin for her, “That’s so cool!”

 

He then proceeds to tell her about his old dog, a German Shepherd called Peaches, that he clearly adored and still seems pretty cut up about her running away. Then he moves onto list all the animals that have recently been discovered on small, unknown island just off the coast of New Zealand. It’s all very interesting but Kate is struggling to keep up as more words seem to to pour out of Richie’s mouth. He seems to sense this because he suddenly stops midway through his thoughts on conservation areas, and looks completely mortified. 

 

“Sorry,” he mutters as he goes bright red and starts fidgeting, “I… uhh… don’t get to meet a lot of new people and I have a problem with knowing when to shut up.”

 

Kate smiles at him reassuringly; she doesn’t mind if Richie goes off a tangent about things he’s interested in. However, she might need to start reading all these obscure little journals he keeps referencing if she’s going keep up with him. They move on to talking about their classes and how they’ve found college life so far, with Richie admitting he still finds the whole thing a bit hard to adjust to.

 

“Don’t your friends help you with this stuff?” Kate asks him; Jessica is always front and centre to tell her when she’s got something in her teeth or drag her out of her room when she’s bordering on becoming a recluse.

 

 

“Oh, I don’t really have any,” Richie admits sheepishly as he fiddles with his book, “People think I’m weird and I have the whole “Stop talking” problem so….”

 

He trails off looking a bit downcast and Kate smiles sadly at him; it’s not a nice feeling being lonely all the time. 

 

“I don’t think you’re weird,” she tells him, because she really doesn't, and Richie’s head snaps up towards her, “I think you’re very… unique. Besides; who wants to be the same as everybody else? That’s just boring.”

 

Kate grimaces as she thinks of Kyle and his stupid sheep followers he calls friends; the ones who point and laugh at her whenever she walks past them. She’s pretty sure that at least half of them have called the Titty Twister Sex line; the filthy hypocrites. Meanwhile, Richie is pondering over being called “unique” instead of a “fucking freak”. 

 

“That’s what my brother always tells me,” he explains after a while, “I suppose he’s my only friend really; all though I'm not sure being related counts.”

 

He still looks sad so Kate slides her hand over the top of his; his large hand feeling warm beneath her small one. 

 

“Well you’re stuck with me as well now,” Kate tells him as Richie smiles nervously at her, like she might retract her offer of friendship at any moment, “Us study buddies have got to stick together!”

 

He smiles properly at her this time; his whole face lighting up and Kate stares dreamily at his big blue eyes. Once she’s gotten a hold of herself, talk turns to why they've both ended up in the Study Buddy scheme in the first place. It turns out that Richie’s need is more to do with his lack of people skills rather than his academic achievements. 

 

“I have to present a case study to the class,” Richie sighs as he begins to look distinctly uncomfortable, “The last one… Well lets just say even _I_ knew it wasn't going very well when the class started to boo me.”

 

“They _booed_ you?” Kate asks incredulously; what kind of people are they training to be biochemical engineers these days?!

 

“Yeah,” Richie mutters, looking embraced and awkward, “My lecture told me that I'm too clever for my own good.”

 

Kate’s not sure if that’s supposed to be a compliment or nor; it seems a bit of a backhanded thing to say someone so she leaves it alone. Her teachers have always been very supportive whenever she was struggling, but perhaps Richie’s tutors are threatened by his vastly superior intellect. 

 

“But you’re like, a genius,” she exclaims and Richie visibly brightens, “How could you not do well on  a simple presentation?”

 

“It’s just the people bit I’m not very good at… like… connecting with them and stuff. Nobody ever seems to “get” me,” Richie admits awkwardly as he picks at the rest of his muffin, “That’s why I thought having a study buddy might help.”

 

“You’ve done all right with me,” Kate noted, not even realising that she was sliding forward to get even closer to him.

 

“That’s because your different,” Richie stated as he picks up the book Kate accidentally knocked off the table with her elbow.

 

“Why?” she asks him, suddenly getting a little self conscious and increasingly self aware. The earlier run in with the so called Sex Machine was still niggling at her.

 

“I think you see the world differently to everyone else,” Richie concluded as Kate stares at him, “I think you see the world for what it really is.”

 

Kate doesn't really know what to say to that, so instead she just sits there quietly; mulling over how she ended up with the good fortune for this intriguing specimen to become her Study Buddy.

 

“So how about you then?” Richie asks her, taking a sip of his milkshake and breaking the silence, “Why does a nice person like you need a study buddy?”

 

“How do you know I’m nice?” Kate retorts, a little more harshly than she intended, “I could be a terrible person for all you know.”

 

The words “slut” and “whore” are ringing in her ears and Kate almost wishes that Richie would go away and leave her on her own. He’d probably run a mile if he found out what she really got up to in the evening. 

 

“You’re nice,” He says firmly, ignoring her outburst and sliding her over the rest of his muffin, “I can tell these things.”

 

Kate's stomach flips over again; the little part of her brain that berates her for ever joining up with the Titty Twister Sex Line shutting up for a bit. Nibbling on the extra piece of muffin, she launches into why being artistically challenged has been affecting her academic advancement.

 

“Ugh; they make us draw these animal skeletons, so we can learn all the names of the bones and how they fit together properly,” Kate grumbles, suddenly remembering that she has to draw a horse skeleton by Tuesday, “But I’m _so_ bad at drawing; my professor is going to fail me for sure when she sees what I've come up with.”

 

She leaves out the bit about having to hole up in her room due to Kyle’s idiot friends taunting her _and_ having so much work to do that she barely has a social life. The Study Buddy scheme was supposed to help her get out of her dorm a bit more and meet new people. Richie is new _and_ a person so, if you look at it logically, Kate would say that’s mission accomplished. 

 

“You can't be that bad,” Richie scoffs as he sneaks a few crumbs of her food, “Art is subjective anyway.”

 

Kate raises her eyebrows at him and digs around in her bag, pulling out one of her flash cards from last night. He takes it from her and Kate can tell instantly by the look on his face, that its’ just a terrible as she predicted.

 

“Ohh…It's not _that_ bad,” Richie says kindly, pushing his glasses up his nose as he peers down at her creation, “In fact, it's pretty good for a bird.”

 

“It's supposed to be a dog,” Kate tells him somewhat defeatedly, “See; I told you I suck!”

 

Richie looks mortified that he insulted her, admittedly, awful drawing and starts to back peddle furiously.

 

“Oh… I mean… it's not… if you look at it from this angle,” he blunders, moving the piece of paper around, “It's _very_ dog like.”

 

It doesn’t; Kate’s blob is still very much blob like. However it was sweet of him to try and make her feel less crappy about it, even if she is going to be laughed at by the rest of her classmates. 

 

“Thanks,” Kate chuckles, taking her terrible picture and hiding it from sight underneath her books.

 

“I can help you if you want,” Richie offers, clearly still keen to make up for earlier, “I'm pretty good at drawling.”

 

At this point anything is better than what she has come up with, so Kate readily agrees with him. 

 

“Ok, and I'll help you with your presentation,” she replies happily; she didn’t even have to make up some dumb excuse to hang out with him again, “You can practice with me pretending to be the audience.”

 

Months of letting someone groan down the phone at you had taught Kate when to be quiet and when not to be. Not that she's going to be using her Titty Twister techniques on Richie, mores the pity. 

 

“Really?” Richie asks with equal parts surprise and eagerness, “You'd do that?”

 

“Sure!”

 

They end up actually trying to study together after that; even though Kate ends up gazing at Richie every time he takes a sip of her milkshake. He pokes his tongue out a little bit when he's thinking extra hard and Kate thinks that’s adorable. However adorable he might be, it’s not going to help her on the exam she’s got coming up, so Kate reluctantly returns to her book. They've drained two milkshakes each by the time Kate feels her mind start to wander again; thinking dreamily about whether or not Richie likes Harry Potter. He’s been doodling something for a while, Kate has spent the last ten minutes watching him rather than doing her own work, until he suddenly stops and looks up at her.

 

“Here,” he says as he slides the piece of paper over to her, “I can change it if its not right.”

 

Excitedly, Kate takes the drawing from him and gasps out loud; its a perfect rendition of a horse skeleton, complete with all the individual bone names. 

 

“Oh my gosh!” Kate exclaims as she takes in all the little details, “This is amazing! How come you aren’t doing art or something?”

 

“Bio chem had better career prospects,” Richie informs her promptly, “And my brother says everything I draw is creepy so I just do it as a hobby.”

 

Some hobby, she thinks to herself, holding the drawing carefully up to the light so she can see it better. Kate’s hobbies include sleeping, when she can, drinking chocolate milkshakes and being able to quote the entirety of all the Harry Potter films; not conjuring up amazing artistic creations on the fly. She’s still admiring it when her phone buzzes and a text from Jessica, asking where she is, pops through. It seems like it’s all too soon for Kate to head out to her next class but they quickly swap their class schedules; Kate eager to spend more time with Richie.

 

“I’m free tomorrow if you want me to help you with your presentation,” she tells him, getting a little hopeful as she stuffs her books back into her bag, “I can make you some flash cards; they always help me.”

 

“Oh I can’t tomorrow,” he says and Kate instantly feels a little deflated, “I have this counselling thing I have to go to, but I can do Friday if that works for you?”

 

“Friday is good,” Kate blurts out before he’s even finished his sentence; her stomach flip flopping as he smiles eagerly at her.

 

They arrange to meet back at Kitty Cats on Friday; away from prying eyes and creepy leather clad guys. Waving at him one last time, Kate walks in a dream like state back to campus and her head full of Richie Gecko. It’s late by the time she gets home and Kate’s stomach does another little flip as she finds a text from Richie, thanking her for today and reconfirming that they're still on for Friday. Before she has a chance to respond, her work phone starts ringing and Kate begrudgingly picks it up; no matter how cute Richie is, she still needs to pay her bills.

 

“Hi; this is Amaru,” Kate purrs seductively down the phone; her alter ego taking over once more as Kate goes back to daydreaming about Richie, “What can I do for you tonight?”  

 

“Well, well if it ain’t Little Bo Peep,” Sex Machine drawls down the phone at her, “Your legs must be tired because you've been walking around my mind all day.”

 

Ugh; had he _ever_ gotten a girl with that line? Kate is going to have strong words with Jessica about the creeps she spends her time with when she next sees her.

 

“That’s funny,” she spits, dropping her Amaru pretext as soon as she his his voice, “I’d forgotten _all_ about you.”

 

He laughs like she’s being stupid and Kate feels her jaw start to clench at his rudeness.

 

“Don’t you want to see what my dick can do for that sweet, little pussy of yours honey?”

 

“I’m pretty sure it shoots blanks.” Kate says sweetly; slamming the phone down on him and throwing it in her bedside draw. 

 

Ten minutes later she’s tucked up in bed and the only man that running through her mind is Richie. 

 

“…The building of new biological entities such as metabolic pathways, modified cells that enhance bioprocessing and self assembling phage derivatives that can be used as templates for building in bio-inspired nanobiotechnology…”

 

Kate stares dreamily over the top of her milkshake at Richie; he’s been talking about cell structure or bio-something for the past half an hour. Admittedly she had zoned out after the ten minute mark but that’s because she’s more interested in watching the way his mouth moves; it looks very kissable when he talks. They’re six weeks into their “Study Buddy Relationship” but term was rapidly coming to an end and Kate was resorting to desperate measures to just to spend half an hour with him. 

 

“Why haven’t you asked out tall, dark and dreamy yet?” Jessica nagged her when they were hanging out in Kate’s room, “Or better yet, why hasn’t he asked _you_ out yet?”

 

“Cus” Kate had muttered as she carefully pinned Richie’s skeleton drawing to her pin board, “I’m biding my time.”

 

“For what?” Jessica snorted as she she peered over Kate’s shoulder to look at the drawing, “Hey; why don’t you get him to draw _your_ skeleton!”

 

“Shut up Jessica.”

 

“Fine, have it your way,” she grumbles as she flops down on Kate’s bed, “I thought you said he was really brainy anyway? Surely he’s going to figure out you’re not actually failing maths sooner or later.”

 

Richie was clever on a whole other level, but he'd so far seemed oblivious to Kate’s devious little scheme. In reality Kate was acing all her classes, and could afford to relax a little bit in the lead up to the summer break; hence all the milkshake dates. Jessica told her she was being an idiot and that anyone that willingly agreed to drink the over priced, chocolate calorie monstrosity that Kate was addicted to was clearly into her.   

 

“He’s just being nice,” Kate muttered, even as she texted Richie to see if he was free to help her with the math test she pretended had been sprung on her, “Besides; once he finds out how I fund my college degree, he’s not going to be interested.”

 

That was her biggest fear; that Richie would think she was a whore and a slut like all the rest and never want to speak to her again. Realistically she knew that he deserved a lot more credit than that, but she had been burned before, even if it was by idiot Kyle, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

 

“Pfft,” Jessica snorted as she rifled through Kate’s make up draw and pulled out a lipstick, “ _Real_ guys don’t care about shit like that. And if he does, he’s not worth your time.”

 

Maybe she should just tell him, Kate thinks as she stares at Richie’s mouth some more. Richie doesn’t _seem_ like the type of person who would judge her for trying to pay her way through college, but she’d assumed that about Kyle and look how that turned out. Kate had thought that she could be content with staring and a few coffee dates but as the weeks went on, Kate found herself craving more.

 

“…engineered the standard _E. coli_ chassis to degrade its own RNA at lysis and this removes the need for adding exogenous RNAse in subsequent downstream processing during plasmid DNA production…”

 

Richie is _still_ talking but Kate could listen to him all day; even if she has no idea what he’s talking about. It’s the way he gets all excited when he gets an audience thats actually willing to listen to him; his eyes lighting up and his hands moving rapidly. Kate had successfully managed to steer Richie through his presentation and instructed where he should pause and take a breath. Added to that some carefully thought out flash cards and he was all set; Kate had even snuck into the lecture theatre for moral support. They'd gone out for pizza and more milkshake to celebrate and Richie had walked her all the way to her dorm room, where she’d _thought_ he was going to kiss her. He’d even leaned in and brushed her hair away from her face, but in the end he had given her a weird sort of hug and almost ran off down the corridor. 

 

“Maybe he’s just shy. Or gay,” Jessica had told her unhelpfully as Kate had filled her in when they were hanging out in the library, “Show him your boobs and see what happens.”

 

“I’m not going to flash him in the middle of a coffee shop!” Kate hissed as she tried to keep her voice down, “And he’s not gay; I can tell.”

 

They'd gotten onto the topic of exes during one of their meet ups and Richie had told her a little bit about his ex girlfriend Kisa; who sounded terrifying. Apparently she was older and Kate could sense that there was a lot of hurt there so she didn’t press him on the matter. Maybe it was too soon for him to be dating someone else but they’d broken up _months_ ago. Kate had been over Kyle in a about a week, but that’s because he turned out to be a jerk and she’d told Richie as much when he'd asked. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but he seemed to perk up a little when she’d mentioned her single status; his knee had brushed up against hers at any rate. She’d even caught Richie checking out her butt in a mirror once, so that showed he was into her on _some_ level; perhaps Jessica was right and Richie was just a little shy. Kate wouldn’t exactly call herself the best flirter in the world, sure she could put on a breath voice and say a bunch of sexy nonsense but it was all very fake. When someone called her up Kate became Amaru, who was seductive and dangerous, but that wasn’t who she was in real life. Still, it would have been nice for Richie to make _some_ kind of move or return her awkward attempts at flirting. 

 

“Well, invite him back to your dorm then,” Jess had shrugged, not caring how loud she was being even as other students started to shush her, “Then whip your top off and get the girls out; then you’ll see if he’s gay or not.” 

 

Kate had stubbornly refused to even consider that option; it would hurt too much if she got rejected. They've only got a few weeks of term left though and with Richie living in Kansas and Kate in her tiny little town outside of Texas; it’s unlikely that they'll see each other during the summer break. Richie is still chattering away and Kate decides to throw caution to the wind for the once.

 

“…A further modification where we expressed a nuclease that destroyed both RNA and DNA has created a chassis that has enhanced processing characteristics for protein manufacture…”

 

“Do you want to come back to mine?” she asks hopefully, interrupting Richie midway through his explanation of whatever science thing he's talking about, “It’s getting kind of busy in here, we could finish up studying and then order a pizza if you want. I’d say we’ve earned it, don’t you?”

 

Richie glances around and Kate blushes when she realises that they are the only two people in the cafe. Great; now he’s going to think she really is an idiot that needs help with basic math. 

 

“Sure,” Richie says, before Kate even has a chance to cover her tracks, “I’d like that.”

 

It’s nice once they've made it back to Kate’s room, thankfully she’d tidied up this morning, and she wishes it could be just the two of them all the time. Richie’s got his books spread out all over her bed whilst Kate secretly takes out her work phone and checks it; there’s nine missed calls. It’s costing her money but Kate doesn't care, it’s not like she can be Amaru with Richie in the room anyway. 

 

“Is this your family?” Richie asks her as he picks up the photo frame next to her bed, “They look like nice people.”

 

“Yeah,” Kate smiles as she she tosses the phone down on the bed, “They’re the best.”

 

An hour later they've somehow both end up on Kate’s bed together; Richie on his side drawing a parrot skeleton for Kate and Kate marking out points on a set of flash cards for him. His foot brushes up against her and it's only then that Kate realises just how close they've gotten to each other. When she looks up, he’s staring at her and it would be so _easy_ to just lean up and kiss him. Richie must be thinking the same thing, because his eyes dart to her lips more than once and Kate moves a little closer to him.  

 

“Kate…” Richie whispers, as his hand moves up to stroke her face.

 

He’s going to kiss her, Kate thinks excitedly, as Richie closes the gap between them and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Brushing her hair away from her face, Richie leans in closer, his lips almost brushing up against hers… 

 

HEY BABY; ARE YOU GOING TO WORK THOSE MAGIC HANDS ON ME AGAIN LIKE LAST NIGHT?” A loud, obnoxious voice booms out of her cell phone, “MY DICK IS ACHING FOR YOU TO GO TO TOWN ON IT.”

 

It’s almost comical how quickly they spring away from each other; their faces blotchy and red as Kate digs her work phone out from underneath her. Feeling sick to her stomach, Kate realises that she must have rolled onto to and accidentally answered it. Richie is already on his feet; gathering up his books and stuffing them into his bag before she can stop him.

 

“I can see your busy… sorry I thought that… I didn’t realise that you had…” Richie stutters, putting his coat on inside out in his haste to get out the door, “I’ll just leave.”

 

No, no No; this wasn't supposed to happen!

 

“I do sex calls!” Kate blurts out and Richie stops midway through opening the door and stares at her. 

 

“I mean, people ring me and I sort of… help them,” Kate tries to explain as she feels her face flush crimson whilst Richie remains silently staring at her. 

 

Then it all comes pouring out of her; not having enough money to pay her tuition fees, not wanting to ask her dad for money, how it wasn’t meant to be forever and how embarrassed she was about the whole thing. She’s not a whore or a slut or whatever other horrible word men like to throw at her, Kate tells him defiantly. It was just the quickest and easiest way she could pay her way though college whilst still having the time and energy to study. 

 

“So there you go,” Kate snaps at him, folding her arms across her chest and willing herself not to cry, “Now you can leave.”

 

“Leave? Kate, I don’t think you’re a slut or… or a whore,” Richie tells her, tuning his nose up at the word, “I think you’re smart and sweet and funny and just because you had to do something a little… different to make some money, that doesn’t make you a bad person.”

 

Then Kate cant help herself as she bursts into loud, emotional tears and Richie pulls her close to him; gathering her up in his arms. For some reason, this makes her cry harder and it takes a while for her to calm down as Richie holds onto her tightly. Then suddenly he’s kissing her and it’s everything Kate had imagined it would be; even if she does still have tears running down her cheeks. All too soon Richie is pulling away from her and Kate doesn't understand why.

 

“Sorry,” he flounders, “Sorry.. I shouldn't have… sorry… I just _really_ like you and I wasn't sure if… I didn't think you would… Now I’ve messed everything up.”

 

“Wow, were my flirting skills really that bad?” Kate asks him even though she can’s help but smile, “I didn't think you were interested in _me_!”

 

“Not interested?” Richie asks her, as if anyone who isn't interested in Kate is an idiot, “Why do you think I keep offering to tutor you, even when I knew that you were top of all your classes?”

 

“Oh,” Kate mutters, clearly she wasn't as stealthy as she thought, “Why didn't you say anything?!”

 

“Cus,” Richie mumbles, his head dropping a bit as he shuffles his feet nervously, “ Girls like you don't go for guys like me and I liked hanging out with you. I didn’t want to lose you as a friend if you knew that I liked you.”

 

Kate cuts him off by kissing him again; reaching up and running her hands through his thick hair but then, frustratingly, Richie pulls away again. 

 

“Wait,” he says suddenly and looking distinctly uncomfortable as he holds her at arms length, “You’re not… You don’t go by the name Amaru do you?”

 

Kate is a little taken aback; Richie didn’t seem the type to be ringing sex lines.

 

“Yeah, I do actually,” Kate explains carefully, hoping that he’s not about to run a mile, “My friend Jessica thought it sounded cool.”

 

Now it’s Richie’s turn to look mortified, his face goes a chalk white and he looks like he wants the ground to swallow him up. He better not turn out to be Creepy Foot Guy or Dude Who Likes To Have Sex With Aliens, Kate thinks to herself as a blush starts to spread across Richie’s face.

 

“I was the guy…” He mumbles, his face burning with embarrassment, “With the rock.”

 

Suddenly it clicks in her head; Richie is Odd Guy!

 

“I’m sorry,” he says desperately as Kate tries not to laugh, “I tried calling you back to apologise for wasting your time, but you didn’t answer.”

 

“Oh, so there really was a rock?” Kate asks curiously, “I thought you were just calling to mess with me.”

 

“Well, technically it wasn’t a rock; I found it out near the creek at my Uncles house and I’m pretty sure it’s a fragment that had broken off a comet,” Richie tells her excitedly and Kate can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, “Then Seth gave me what he _said_ was the number for the Geographical Institute to call to check it out, he’s a jerk by the way, and I thought that it might be useful to the scientific community.”

 

He looks so ernest and excited about his little bit of rock that Kate feels herself falling even more in love with him. She’s never really met anybody like Richie and Kate isn’t about to let him slip though her fingers over some stupid phone call. 

 

“Wait, whose Seth?” Kate asks him as she sits down on the end of the bed, “And why did he give you a number for a sex line?”

 

“My brother; he thought it would be funny to watch me make an idiot out of myself,” he mutters darkly, clearly still annoyed at his brother, “He thinks I need to get out more or, as he puts it, “Stop reading and get fucking laid” even though he _knows_ I’m not… that’s not really my thing.”

 

“Oh.” Is all Kate can say and she struggles to keep the disappointment out of her voice; she had hoped that Richie would have at least been a _little_ bit interested in dating her. Richie seems to sense her discomfort and he comes and sits next to her on the bed. 

 

“I mean girls are my thing… but not.. “ He stammers awkwardly before he seems to get a hold of himself and get out what he was trying to say, “I just mean I don’t go out to bars like Seth and sleep with a random bunch of them, nobodies ever really interested in me anyway.”

 

“Well I’m interested,” Kate tells him boldly, “I’m very much interested.”

 

“Me to… in you I mean.” Richie replies and Kate can’t keep the grin off her face

 

After that they’d spent a lot of time laying on the bed, kissing and giggling like teenagers rather than doing any actual work. Once the pizza had been delivered they sat side by side, eating quietly and sneaking little glances at each other. It’s two in the morning by the time Kate starts yawning and Richie was half asleep next to her.

 

“You can stay if you want, just to sleep though,” Kate adds, as much as she likes him she’s not about to have sex with him on the first “date”, “It’s to late for you to go all the way back by yourself.”

 

“Are you sure?” Richie ask her, even as Kate is pulling the covers back for him, “I can call Seth to pick me up.”

 

He doesn’t even sound enthusiastic about leaving and it doesn’t take much persuading before he’s cuddled up next to Kate. 

 

It's too early, Kate grumbles to herself, as light starts creeping in through the blinds and tries to drag her from the nice little dream she was having. Richie was in it, so Kate needs to get back to whatever it was they were doing before she woke up. Grabbing hold of the duvet, she pulls it over her head and wriggles back down beneath the cosy blankets. She's almost asleep again, picking up where her dream left off, when an arm that isn't her own wraps around her waist; her back pulled flush up against a _very_ hard erection. Freezing, Kate's heart hammers in her chest, as her bedside companion mumbles in his sleep behind her.

 

“Oh,” Kate mumbles to herself as Richie snoozes contentedly behind her; oblivious that his morning wood is digging into Kate’s back.    

 

Kyle had never stayed over when they’d been together, so she'd never had to deal with a situation like this; wandering erections are a bit new to her. It’s nice having his arm wrapped around her though and his breath tickling the back of her neck. They'd only kissed last night, and it had been ridiculously late by the time they'd decided to get some sleep; Richie hadn't needed much persuading to sleep over. Now that he’s wedged up behind her in the tiny single bed, it's not like she could “take care” of him even if she wanted to. Well, she can do _something_ and Kate wriggles her hips experimentally; Richie sighing in his sleep behind her. 

 

“Mmmmm,” Kate mummers as she bites her lip; even pressed up behind her he feels good. 

 

It feels really _hard_ and Kate really wouldn’t mind wrapping her hand around him and giving Richie a nice wake up call. Perhaps they’re not at the “You show me yours, I’ll show you mine” stage yet, although Richie _had_ groped her boobs a lot last night when they had been kissing. They’d been safely enclosed behind a few layers of clothing though; not digging into her back with only a thin layer of cotton separating them. Feeling how hard he is is making her feel _really_ horny and Kate wriggles her butt again and Riche lets out a sleepy moan. 

 

“Hmmmm,” Richie mumbles sleepily as he snuggles up to her from behind, pulling her tighter against him and even closer proximity to his groin. 

 

Kate wiggles again and gets a rush of pleasure when Richie subconsciously moves with her; his erection rubbing against the small of her back. He’s still half asleep, so Kate waits nervously to see what he’ll do once he realises what “Little Richard” is awake too. It doesn’t take very long and Kate is almost knocked out of bed as Richie scrambles to get away from her.

 

“Sorry,” he says, getting completely flustered, dragged the duvet around himself and looking mortified, “Sorry I…”

 

Kate cuts him off with a kiss and pulls him back down so they’re laying in their original position; scooting back towards his groin. Richie still doesn't seem that sure, so Kate rolls hips to encourage him; his erection grinding up against her ass. They kiss for a while and Richie’s hand makes it way up underneath her sleep shirt, gooseflesh appearing as his fingers warm her skin. His hand pauses and Kate can tell he’s a little surprised to find her braless; she’d pulled it off last night as the clasp had been irritating her. 

 

“Do you want me too?” he asks uncertainty as his fingertips pause just inches from her bare breast.

 

Kate nods quickly; her head sinking into the pillow as Richie’s fingers trail lightly up and down the gap between her breasts. Then his lips press up against her neck, as his thumb brushes across the curve of her breast and Kate shivers slightly; her nipples tightening at the touch. A low, burning heat is building between her legs, causing Kate to shift her thighs to try and get some release. His large hands cup her breast, caressing it softly and Kate bites down on her bottom lip at how good it feels whilst Richie moves towards her nipple.

 

“Ohhh,” Kate breaths as he rolls the sensitive little piece of flesh between his fingers; his erection pushed right up against her. 

 

Richie’s palm moves slowly down the plane of her chest, all the way to her stomach where his thumb brushes hesitantly against the band of her underwear. Then he creeps lower still, until his hand is resting between her legs and his fingers stroke the soft flesh of her inner thighs. By this point Kate has almost stopped breathing as Richie moves his hand further up the inside of her leg; gently rubbing her through the thin cotton of her panties. Kate barely has time to register how it feels before he moves back up to her waistband and runs his finger along the top. It’s like he’s asking for her permission and Kate briefly worries that if she lets him go this far than the likely hood is she won’t want him to stop. Kyle had never done anything like this to her, his idea of foreplay was squeezing her breasts rather hard before flopping about on top of her. This _feels_ different though, like Richie actually knows what he’s doing, and Kate moves his hand inside her panties with out hesitation.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Richie whispers in her ear before he moves on to kiss her jawline.

 

Kate lets out a loud gasp; caught off guard as the heat from Richie’s erection makes contact with her bare skin. She hadn’t even realised he’d removed his underwear and he moves a little slower, letting her get used to the feeling. He’s _really_ hard now and Kate tries to roll her hips back so he has something to grind against. It has the desired effect and Richie groans softly into her hair; his hand digging into her hip. They move like that for a little while until Kate’s underwear starts to feel tight and restrictive, so she taps Richie’s hand, indicating for him to pull them down. It takes a bit of adjusting, as neither of them want to go to far away from each other, and Kate decides to forgo her sleep shirt as well. They get into a better position after that, with Richie’s leg slung over Kate’s hips so he can get better friction and Kate with her knee raised so Richie has more room to touch her. 

 

“Mmmmm,” Kate moans as Richie kisses the back of her neck; his finger moving slowly inside her. 

 

Firstly he caresses her outer lips lightly with his finger tips, up and down, before parting them and stroking the soft flesh beneath. Kate can barely suppress a moan as his fingers caresses her most sensitive parts. It feels so _different_ having someone else touch her here. He doesn't go straight to rub her clitirous like she thought he would have, instead he gently rolls it between his fingers; adding the lightest of pressure. The pillow is clutched tightly in her hand and Kate can barely keep her hips from shifting forward as Richie touches her more firmly. 

 

“Is it ok if I…?” he whispers as the tip of his finger slowly dips inside her and then retreats; Kate nodding frantically.

 

He shifts her knee up slightly, causing Kate to moan out loud as his erection presses up against her leg. Richie feels hot and so very hard pressed up against her back, he's been grinding his hips into her at the same rhythm as he moves his fingers. Kate starts to wriggle her ass into him, she's clumsy at first and it takes her a while to find the same movement but it feels _so good_ when she does.

 

“Richie… ahhhh…” Kate whimpers as one of his long fingers is slowly pushed inside her.  

 

The pace is soft, slow and Kate lets out a loud sigh as Richie rocks into her from behind; his erection rubbing up against her back. It feels wonderful having his warm body pressed up against her bare skin, his strong arm wrapped around her. Another finger slides inside her and Kate has to grab hold of the pillow as he bends them; caressing her most delicate parts. A loud noise escapes her, her thighs starting to tremble as Richie breaths heavily into her neck. 

 

“Kate,” he mumbles as he pulls her tight against him, grinding furiously against her, “Ohhhh…. Kate.”

 

Kate’s hips start to buck and warm, delicious pleasure starts to build up inside her and her frantic panting fills the whole room.  She’s close, so close but then a frantic pounding on her door brings her out of her ecstasy.   

 

“Don’t stop,” she moans, gripping the pillow as Richie stills his hand and he looks towards the door, “Don’t stop.”

 

Thankfully, Richie adds another finger and Kate cries out as he starts to move his hand faster; her orgasm fast approaching. Whoever is banging on the door doesn’t seem to be letting up and Kate is suddenly aware of her own name being screamed through the key hole.

 

“KATE! KAAAATTTTEEEEEE!”

 

“What the…?” Kate mutters as, disappointingly, Richie’s hand quickly retreats an he sits up against the pillows. 

 

“KATE!!” It’s Jessica; banging on the door so loud that Kate is afraid its going to fly of its hinges, “WHAT THE FUCK KATE; YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR TEST!”

 

“OH NO!” Kate yells as she leaps out of bed and throws some clothes on,” I totally forgot; my exam!!”

 

Richie seems a little dazed and Kate’s eyes go a little wide as she spots the prominent bulge  between his legs that the duvet cover isn’t doing much in the way of hiding. Resisting the urge to yank the sheets away and have a good look, Kate resumes stuffing books into her bag. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” she says, swinging her book bag over her shoulder, “You can stay here for a bit if you want; I’ve got some juice in my cupboard and some snacks in my bottom draw.”

 

Leaning down, she gives Richie a quick kiss on lips and tries to ignore how adorable he looks with his eyes all scrunched up without his glasses. Pulling the door open she finds Jessica looking at her with a knowing smile on her face, as she tries to crane her head to see who Kate has in her room.  

 

“Jeez Kate, I didn’t think you’d ever hear me over all that groaning you were doing!” Jessica teases as she links her arm with Kate, “So come on, tell me how big it is.”

 

Kate sighs inwardly as she hurries down the corridor; Jessica following close behind and demanding a full run down of how good Kate’s “Study Date” was. 

 

Hours later, exhausted and mentally drained, Kate drags herself back to her room and finds her bed perfectly made and a cliff bar on her pillow with a little note tapped to it. “For Sustenance” it reads and Kate hastily tears the wrapper open and takes a huge bite. It tastes good and Kate quickly demolishes it; she hadn’t had a thing to eat all day but it’s a bit late to cook anything and she’d probably be asleep before a delivery came. If she’s honest, what she _really_ wants to do is touch herself. After running out on Richie, pleasuring herself was all Kate could think about; the desperation to relive herself had almost driven her mind from her test. She’d fidgeted and wriggled to try and get some respite, Jessica rolling her eyes at her whenever she looked over and saw Kate squirming about in her seat.  

 

“Just put your sweater on your lap, none will know,” Jessica had told her as they waited for their next test paper, “Thats what I do.”

 

“Eww,” Kate had whispered back, “I’m not doing that!”

 

“Fine, suit yourself and suffer,” Jessica had shrugged as Kate tried not to think about what would have happened if she didn't have to take this stupid test, “Either way, that vibrator I ever so kindly brought you is going to be put to good use later!”

 

“Shush!” Kate had hissed as Jessica let out a loud laugh.

 

After she’d been ditched by Kyle, Jessica had gifted her with a vibrator, telling her that it would “treat her better than any man ever could”; she had been right. Kate had masturbated herself to sleep on numerous occasions thinking about Richie; how his hands would feel on her breasts, his tongue between her legs, what he’d feel like inside her. Over the past few weeks it had been well loved and well used but after this morning, a lump of plastic just isn’t going to cut it any more. Now Kate knew _exactly_ what Richie’s hands would feel like on her. It would only have taken a couple more strokes for her to reach her full pleasure; his fingers had felt _so good_ inside her. 

 

Peeling off her jeans, Kate tosses them into her laundry bag and turns the thermostat up so her room is nice and toasty. Next to go is her t shirt and bra and she lays back down on her bed; clad in nothing but her underwear. Her bedsheets smell all musky and manly, causing Kate to rub her face into them and let out a loud sigh as she wonders what Richie did about that huge erection he’d had. Maybe he’d taken care of it before he left? Or perhaps he’d touched himself when he got home? Either way, Kate would have liked to have been the one to do the touching for him. 

 

“Mmmmm,” she sighs blissfully as her hand moves between her legs; rubbing at the crotch of her panties. 

 

 _Finally_ , Kate thinks, but she doesn’t need to rush things; she’s got all the time in the world for a little bit of self love. She can’t help but wonder what Richie would think, if he knew that her hand was halfway into her panties and she was getting wet just thinking about him. Fingers started to stray between the waist band of her underwear, her eyes shut peacefully, when the loud, shrill sound of her cell phone brought Kate back to earth with a rude bump. Cursing, she withdrew her hand and rolled on to her stomach, grabbing her phone from her nightstand; it was Richie. 

 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” he asks as Kate smiles and rolls onto her back, her hand toying with the waistband of her underwear again, “You sound sleepy,”

 

“Mmmm… no I’m not sleepy,” Kate murmurs as she weighs up her options. She _could_ tell him what she’d been about to do and see how he’d react or go about her business in private.  

 

“Oh, what were you doing then?” he asks her innocently and Kate bites her bottom lip; maybe Richie would like to know _exactly_ what she was doing before he called.

 

“I was laying on my bed thinking about you actually,” she purrs but in _her_ voice, not Amaru’s, “I was thinking about what you didn’t get to finish off doing to me this morning.” 

 

There’s an audible a pause as Richie breaths heavily down the phone and Kate waits with baited breath to see what he’ll do. Phone sex isn’t for everyone and suddenly she’s worried that he might be a bit too self conscious for that; hopefully Kate could make him see otherwise.

 

“Hold on a second…” he mutters and Kate waits in silence as she hears the sound of a door closing and Richie shouting out his brothers name. Thankfully, Seth must be out because the next thing she hears is the sound of a belt buckle being undone. 

 

“Kate? Tell me where you want to touch yourself.” Richie asks and a shiver runs up Kate spine; he sounds so commanding and not at all shy like she presumed he might be. 

 

“Where do _you_ want me to touch myself?” Kate teases, already getting excited at the thought of what he’ll say. 

 

Her hand is still resting between her legs and she continues to gently rub the crotch of her panties; the material damp beneath her finger tips. 

 

“Your breasts, I liked the way they felt in my hand,” he decides, still sounding completely in control of the situation, “And if I was there right now, I’d run tongue over them and gently tease your nipples.”

 

Kate had liked the way his hands had felt on her as well; so strong and sensual. Her hand moves from her groin to her breast and she plays with her nipples just the way he described, wishing that it was his tongue instead.

 

“Mmmmm,” she sighs softly as she pinches her nipple, “Richie… I’m touching myself now.”

 

“Tell me what it feels like,” he asks her and Kate can hear his clothes rustling, “To have me touch you like that.”

 

“Feels so good,” she breaths as she moves to her other breast and repeats the motion, “Feels so good when you touch me like this Richie.”

 

Richie’s breathing is becoming a little more ragged and Kate bites on her bottom lip as she thinks about him, sat there, touching himself. If only they hand been interrupted; Kate would have had his hands on her for real. 

 

“I’ve been wet all day just thinking about you,” she whispers as her hand moves down her stomach, “I wanted to touch myself _so_ badly. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day too,” Richie tells her, his breath hitching slightly and Kate knows he’s touching himself as well, “How I wish I could have eaten you out before you had to go.”

 

Kate bites down on her bottom lip as her mind floods with images of him doing just that; her hand rubbing over the crotch go her underwear.

 

“Mmmm… I’d like that… I’d like that a lot,” Kate whispers as her hand moves a little faster, “Richie… I’m getting _so_ wet.”

 

“Stop,” he tells her, quietly but commanding, “Stop what you’re doing and take your panties off.” 

 

He’s not even in the room but Kate does as she’s told; making sure to be as noisy as possible to give the Richie the full affect. Quickly putting the phone on loud speaker, Kate lays back down on the bed; her hands clasped on her stomach. Half of her still can’t believe that they're _actually_ doing this, getting people off on the phone had become so normal to her that Kate didn’t think she’d feel this nervous. It’s because it’s someone you trust and care about, she tells herself, not some pervert who you mostly try and ignore. The sound of a pair of trousers hitting the floor brings her back to herself and one of Kate’s hands inches further down between her legs. 

 

“The toy you’ve got in your bottom draw,” Richie says, sounding suddenly a little bit like his regular self, “I was thinking about you using it…”

 

“How do you know about that?” Kate buts in, her own sexy facade falling away as her face blushes a little; now he’s going to think she’s some kind of sex freak!

 

“The Cliff bars,” Richie explains a little sheepishly, “It was in the same draw… How often do you use it?”

 

He sounds curious and turned on, rather than “emasculated” like that idiot Kyle; like he wouldn’t mind watching her use it on herself. Kate files that away for next time and decides that she’s going to have a little fun and tease him a bit.

 

“Often enough, I used it last night when I was thinking about you,” Kate tells him truthfully, “I think you’d do a _much_ better job though. You felt so hard this morning; are you hard now?”

 

It’s a little cheesy but Kate can’t help herself; phone sex is supposed to be cheesy. Richie on the other hand, seems a little bamboozled to find out that she’d been masturbating over him and it takes him a little while to respond.  

 

“Uhhh… Yeah… very, very hard,” he almost chokes out and Kate can tell he’s touching himself again. 

 

“You want me to use it now?” Kate purrs, suddenly feeling bolder, “It’s not as big as you though.”

 

“No,” he says, surprising her somewhat, “Can you just use your hands? I think for the first time… that might be nicer.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kate agrees as her hand moves between her spread legs, “I think I’d prefer that as well.”

 

“Are you wet yet?” he asks her, even though he knows she is.

 

“Yeah… I was thinking about how hard you were this morning,” Kate moans as her fingers brush against her soft, pink flesh, “And how good it would have felt to have you inside me.”

 

“Mmmm… I wish I could feel how wet you are now,” he whispers and Kate lets out a soft moan, “It made me even harder… when you took my three fingers so easily.”

 

Kate aches to touch herself further down and ends up rubbing her thighs together just to relive some of the tension.

 

“I’d love to stroke you just the way you like, before I put it inside you,” Richie pants, “You know what I’d like now though? I’d like you to touch yourself just like I did this morning; slowly though.”

 

Kate moans quietly before her fingers move lower to rub firmly at her wet opening, her head full of images of how Richie had done this to her that very morning. Pushing her middle finger into herself first, Kate’s face scrunches up and a loud groan escapes her lips. She’s so wet that her finger slides in easily and it takes all her effort not to start stroking her throbbing clitoris. Grinding against her hand at first, she then starts to pump it in and out of herself at a moderate pace; her other hand moving up to play with her breast. 

 

“Go slow,” Richie repeats as Kate tries to adhere to his wishes, “That’s what I would do if I was with you; tease you until you couldn't stand it any longer.”

 

Just by listening to the sound of his voice, Kate can tell he’s jerking himself at the same speed as her. He speeds up when she does, slows down when she does, grinds up into himself like she does. Her moans have increased in volume and her thrusts into herself had increased in speed. She's _so_ close now, and Kate realises he isn't far behind her. 

 

“Then I’d go down on you and eat you out,” he says breathily, just as Kate’s hips start to jerk upwards and her back arches as she slips another finger inside herself, “I still wouldn't touch your clit though, not until I think your ready for it.”

 

Kate pants and sweat starts to drip down her neck, wincing only slightly when she feels a cramp start to form in her right arm. She doesn't stop though; she couldn’t even if she wanted to. Her fingers are very quickly becoming slippery and continue to disappear and reappear in and out of sight. In, out, in, out. Kate moves at a controlled pace, just like Richie instructed, and her heart flutters as she hears him mirroring her moves on the other end of the phone.

 

“That’s how I’d do it to you Kate,” Richie growls and Kate can hear his hand moving up and down on himself, “Slowly at first; so you’d feel every bit of me inside you.”

 

“Richie…Richie,” Kate moans, her back arching as she moves her fingers in and out of herself, her toes curling, “I want you _so bad_!” 

 

Words seem to have escaped her and Kate can barely keep a straight thought in her head, as Richie vividly describes what he'd like to do to her. 

 

“If I was there right now I’d rub my cock all over you, just to feel how wet you are,” he pants as Kate lets out another loud cry, “Then I’d push myself inside you and fuck you so hard.” 

 

Her clit is tingling almost unbearably now and Kate doesn’t think she can stand not touching herself there for much longer.

 

“Richie… Richie I need…” she moans as she pumps her fingers frantically, “I… need…to touch…”

 

“Where?” he demands, his own breathing coming out in short, shallow bursts, “Tell me where you need to touch yourself.”

 

“My clit…” Kate cries out in desperation, “Please.. Richie… I need to touch it.”

 

“I’d love to use the tip of my tongue and lick it for you until you came,” Richie whispers as Kate lets out a loud gasp, “Do you want to show me what that would sound like?”

 

“Yes,” Kate moans as her hands moves from her breast and down towards her clit, rubbing it in light, small circles, “Richie… Richie… ugh… feels _so good_.”

 

Kate starts to groan softly, rolling the little bud of pleasure between her fingers like Richie had this morning as her other hands moves swiftly inside her. Her hair has become a sweaty, unruly mess and it sticks to her face as she moves her head from side to side in pleasure.

 

“Let me hear how good it feels Kate,” Richie groans as his breathing speed up again, “I want to hear what it sounds like when you touch yourself.” 

 

A loud cry escapes her as heat begins to pool in her groin; the sound of Richie frantically touching himself on the other end of the line making her bite down on her bottom lip. He must be pretty close as well, Kate thinks, as another wave of pleasure rolls through her and maybe she can help him along a little bit.  

 

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” Kate pants, all her inhibitions lost as her hand moves faster and faster.

 

A deep moan is her only response and it reverberates through her entire body; pleasure surging through her as her orgasm finally hits its peak.

 

"Ahh! Richie, uhhh… Haa... mmh..." Kate rocked back and forth on her now still fingers, mouth open wide in a silent O. Her back was arched off the bed behind her, and her head was tilted towards the ceiling as her glazed eyes rolled back in bliss. She soon collapses in a melting heap of pants and moans, slumping back against the rumpled sheets as a red flush coats her entire skin. Kate lay there, panting heavily, with the phone held loosely in her hand; Richie’s frantic moaning in her ear. 

 

“I wish I was there with you,” she tells him softly, “So I could touch you for real… so I could feel how hard you are for me.”

 

There’s a loud noise on the other end that sounds like a cross between her name and an ecstatic grunt and Kate waits patiently for Richie to come back to his senses. It takes a little while and Kate’s mind wanders to a vision of them both stretched out in bed; fully naked and satisfied.

 

“Kate?” he sounds like his regular sweet self again and Kate smiles lazily to herself, “Are you ok?”

 

“Oh yeah,” she chuckles, “You wanna come over and do all that to me for real?”

 

“Give me ten minutes.”

 

Kate smiles to herself; turns out Richie gives good phone too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Richie made Kate's Hotline Bling after all! I hope you all enjoyed this part of the series; as always all comments, kudos and questions are greatly appreciated! Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
